


Our Wish For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, General, Gift Fic, Gifts, Kissing, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve's Birthday has came, The Ohana has thrown him a great birthday party, They all had wishes for him, Will it come true?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Wish For You:

*Summary: Steve's Birthday has came, The Ohana has thrown him a great birthday party, They all had wishes for him, Will it come true?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett felt the love that his ohana had shown him, especially on his birthday, It was a great day for him. He couldn't believe that they went through all of this, so he could have a special day, He really felt special, & he would always thank his love ones for this. 

 

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, His lover, was smiling, cause her lover was so chilled out, & relax. She thought to herself, **"It's ** _so_** great to see him like this"** , as she watched him having fun with his best friend's daughter, Grace Williams, Her father is Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, They were having fun in the water, as the party progressed.

 

Danny came along with Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Danny said with a soft smile, "Thank you, Thank you for making so happy, when you came back", Chin said in agreement, "Yeah, He is a total different person", Kono said, "It's nice to see you happy too, Be happy together", Catherine smiled, & said, "Thanks, Guys", Steve & Grace were out of water by then, They were having their own private conversation.

 

The Young Girl said, "I hope you are enjoying your birthday, Uncle Steve", The Former Seal said with a big smile on his face, "I am, Cause of all of you are here", She said with a concern, "Do you think that you, & Aunt Cath will get married ?", Steve said simply, "We are working through some stuff, Kiddo, But I will let you know, when we decide, okay ?", He was rewarded with a hug, & they went back to the others, They had his cake all set up.

 

They all sang **_Happy Birthday_** to him,  & then presents, & the cutting of the cake happened, Then, Grace said, "I want to start a new tradition, When it's someone's birthday, We should tell them what we wish for them", Kono said with a smile, "Great idea, Grace, I will start", She turned to her boss, & love one, "Steve, I wish nothing for you, But continuous peace, I love you, Boss", She leaned over & kissed him on the cheek.

 

Chin said with a smile, "I wish that for you, You have someone always be at beck & call, Like you were, When I was going through that terrible time with Malia, I appreciate that, So, If you ever need someone or me, Just call on me", He shook hands with the honored former seal, & hugged him. Danny said with a smile, "I wish for you my friend, That some of the greatest luck continues to come to you, Cause you **_are_** the best, I love you,  & I hope our friendship continues for longer", Steve said with a teary eye, & smiled, saying, "Me too, Danno", He hugged his best friend, & was grateful to have him in his life.

 

Grace said, "I wish for more love for you, I am so proud to be your niece, I love you, Thank you for being in my life", Steve said with a hoarse voice, "Thank you, Kiddo, You've made mine better", & he hugged & kissed her cheek. He composed himself, & said, "Thank you, Guys, You made this so special to me, I will never forget this birthday, As long as I live", Catherine kissed him, & said, "You're welcome, You deserve this, I wish for you to smile more, Cause it makes you look so much more handsome, & relaxed", They went on with the party, & activities, til it was time for them to go home.

 

The End.


End file.
